Straw blower machines are known in the prior art which take a bale of straw and blow the straw over an area to which straw is to be applied. Straw blowers are used for various purposes, but most typically are used for erosion control where the straw is placed over ground which is subject to erosion, so that rain and water on the surface is slowed and soil erosion is diminished.
Typical straw blowers include a chute from which the straw is blown, which is often rotatable and otherwise adjustable so that a user can direct the straw where desired. A large blower fan upstream of the chute blows the straw into the chute with sufficient force and with associated air so that the straw entrained within the air is blown out of the chute. Upstream of the fan a bale shredder is typically provided which shreds a bale of straw into loose straw that is then fed into the fan. Often a conveyer belt is provided which feeds a series of bales of straw into the bale shredder. The entire vehicle is often on wheels and either self-propelled or configured to be towed behind a separate vehicle, such as a truck loaded with additional bales of straw. One type of typical prior art straw blower is provided by the Finn Equipment Company of Cincinnati, Ohio.
One problem with prior art straw blowers is that they blow any dust and dirt associated with the straw (as well as very fine straw particles) in a way which often causes clouds of dust and small particles to be generated. These clouds do not quickly settle to the ground and so can travel to an undesirable location. Also, an air quality problem is generated. In particular, air quality managers evaluate air pollution sources in many ways with one measure being “opacity.” For instance, California air quality regulations require that a source have its emissions not exceed forty percent opacity for more than three minutes in every hour. Some counties in California (i.e. Placer County) are even more strict, with a twenty percent opacity limit. Also, visible emissions of fugitive dust must not cross property boundaries. Accordingly, a need exists to suppress dust emissions from straw blowers.